Talk:Cortana
She's hot Seriously. Oh my freakin' prophet. She's hotter than anyone in reality. Anyone agree? No First Strike? There seems to be little mention of Cortana's experiences during First Strike which seem fairly significant in terms of her as a character and the reasonably extensive discussion on her possible rampancy. In First Strike we learn she is carrying basically too much information about Halo around with her which has compromised her abilities. This is demonstrated throughout the book as she is forgetful, slower than she should be and makes several mistakes which seem to concern her as she believes she wouldn't have made them before. Furthermore this seems indicate she might have reduced her life span and is well on the way to rampancy. --Johnmcl7 04:10, 1 April 2007 (UTC) "Chief, leave me." It notes that in the commercial (Starry Night) that Cortana's voice can be heard saying "Chief, leave me," under her role in Halo 3, but isn't this a quote from her from Halo 2? About leaving her in the High Charity computer to catch Truth's ride? --VTSvsAlucard 06:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Indeed that is a quote from Halo2, she will say it if you continue to stay in the final room of the level "High Chairity" near the conduit or her holo-terminel(? mis-spell) Megolomainia in the level "Regret" in the central underwater room there is a massive 40'* tall holo-gram of Regret, and if the player stares at it long engough Cortana says "And people say I've got a big head?" because Regret is ranting about how he will "hunt down every last human" ect. I think this should be included with her ohter statment "and I'm not." in the artical. *I think the room is about 5 stories high and the holo-gram is a little (with respect to the size of the room)below that so I assumed that it is 40 feet tall. *I think it is fairly straight forward that in both statements she is merely joking, or replying to a popular joke among the Marines and Spartans that she's a bit loony.--Lieutenant Alan 11:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Relationship with Master Chief I was thinking, should there be a separate or just simply an added section in some existing subtopics, about the relationship between Cortana and MC? Considering the things she says, they seem to share a bond. I'd say it's more of a sibling -like (you could say they've both "born" from Dr. Halsey), rather than a romantic one (even though it's vaguely hinted when MC leaves High Charity), but how about it? Well look at the Love Story part below for an answer. But, yeah there could be a romantic relationship between the two.Trooper117 02:34, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Cortana gone mad? At the end of H2 why didn't Cortana blow up In Amberclad after the MC left? She would have killed the Gravemine, I mean Gravemind, destroied the covenant holey city, destroied Installation 05, killed thousands of flood and covenant, and herself along with all of the human intel she knew, is she not willing to make that sacrifice, or just stupid? sogy Well she didn't have the commanders transponder, she needed keys to do the POAs so she needs mirandas to do the In Amberclad Missions Now that cortana is trapped with gravemind who is going too give the Master chief directions and objectives to finish this fight?--0nyx Sp1k3r 16:48, 28 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! mabie the unsc will message it to us on earth til cortana's saved. In Halo CE the MC goes a long time without Cortana, well he dose have Guilty Spark for a wile but he's more than capable to be off by himself sogy 12:18, 1 May 2007 CE But don't you need some directions for the players in at least a couple of levels?--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:25, 1 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! maybe another ai, or the unsc? Arbiter and MC talking to one another? --Forgottenlord 02:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Sergeant Johnson will direct us. Do what he says or you will be killed by him. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:21, 28 July 2007 (UTC) More rampancy ideas... In the Halo CE level Two Betrayals, Cortana says: "Humans, Covenant, whatever! We're all equally edible." I have an idea that, seeing as she was allready expressing some signs of rampancy (it mentioned them in The Flood, I think) Maybe she said "we're" instead of "you're" because, even though she works for the humans, she knows she's an AI, so it should be "you're", and she's saying we're either as she believes herself to be more than an AI (rampant) or she is trying to cover up her rampancy by associating herself with humans in her dialogue? Just an idea. Keyes 06:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Worth noting by the way, she says in Halo: Combat Evolved, in the cutscene while heading for Halo "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed." In my opinion it indicates that she sees herself as a human more than an AI. Perhaps she even thinks she's Dr. Halsey herself - she is, after all, cloned from her brain. That's actually a very good idea.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:28, 1 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! By "we", she meant "all non-flood lifeforms", so I don't really think it was rampancy.CaptJim 19:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) "If I were a megalomanic, and I'm not..." In the article this is suggested to be "saving herself from her own words" or something, which could mean rampancy. But Cortana obviously has a sense of humour, and this seemed to me that she was making a joke. Where does it say cortana converts to the pigmant of green or pink when angry?Halo3 01:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Halo 3 Enemy Who put that Cortana maybe the final boss. That comment is made for the talk page.[[User:Darth Gree|'Spartans']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 01:42, 11 June 2007 (UTC) I think Cortana is keeping information from the humans In the Delta Halo cutscene when Miranda Keyes asks what Delta Halo is Cortana says, "That is another Halo" as if you see one every day. I think she knew there were 7 Halos out there (she was stuck in Alpha Halo's mainframe for 12 hours) but didn't tell anyone about it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:28, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Didn't 343GS say something about the other Halos in Two Betrayals? --Forgottenlord 23:41, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, he says "Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood." -- [[User:MagickaMaster|'MagickaMaster']] Talk 20:01, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Starry Night Trailer I listened to the part where you can faintly hear Cortana. Someone earlier said it was the line from Halo 2, but she says it differently. In the game, she sounds almost calm, but in the trailer she sounds frantic to say whatever is is she's saying. And couldn't she also be saying "Chief, do you read me?"? Since Cortana isn't actually with the Chief, she could be trying to contact him or something... -- [[User:MagickaMaster|'MagickaMaster']] Talk 19:58, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Quotes need desperate deletion. And I mean it. I said it to the grunts article, I'm saying it here. I mean, a quote often has something valuable to say, something touching. Not "A Phantom!" or "Brutes". I'm not looking for anyone to blame, but those quotes really lowers the quality of the article. Delete. Immediately. Troubleshooter 20:35, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Cortana on Highway The IGN about the Highway campaign level and the Narrows map. It mentiones that she voice-overs the mission objective. It was a demo, so i'm thinking it was just for demo purpose.Trooper117 18:05, 17 August 2007 (UTC) LOVE STORY LOVE STORY?! THAT WOULD RUIN THE ENTIRE PLOT!! I must know exactly were you found that. Uhh. since I'm not entirely sure about signing comments, yeah, you could find out who I was if you looked hard enough anyways. Sorry I forgot to put up a new headline, but this'll most likely not be added on to anyways. It has been hinted at from a lot of places but in a weekly update and I will quote what was in this update because it is easier, "Chris and I did a bunch of Interviews with European press, many of which will likely be translated into things like "Luke said there would be campaign Forge in Halo 17" and "Chris says that the love story between Cortana and the Master Chief is a key theme in Halo 3" -- oh, wait, of those two things one of them actually was said. "http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12740 So which one is more likely. I wonder. Anyway if I can find any other places, i'll let you people know. P.S. My response to love story like this, ... EWWWWWW! How could a relationship at that level happen between a cyborg and an A.I. I don't even what to think about it. If you really don't see Cortana until level 8 of the Halo 3 campaign, I don't see had anything important could happen in two levels. Trooper117 02:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A quote regarding cortana in the E3 06' trailer she does not say sheild. she says source. people probably put sword because it goes with sheid and starts wit an s.-Thegoodone "Messages go here" 00:15, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Wrong. She says "I am your shield, I am your sword." Confirmed by Frankie himself. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 00:52, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, she does say Shield and she does say sword--[[User:ChurchReborn|'ChurchReborn-']] GruntCorner Before 2550? Post some proof or remove her "reqruitment" date. We dont have any date other than August of 2552 when she chose a Spartan (John) -- we dont know when she was created. Cortana and the Spartan II project Cortana was created as a Smart AI from a flash clone of Dr. Catherine Halsey's brain. She was originally created to assist one of the many Spartan-II's in their mission. She chose John (S-117), yet her creation and purpose are never mentioned throughout this Article about her, yet other information from "Fall of Reach" and "First Strike" is found here. I find this somewhat frightening to discover. - SnoweyShadow, October 6th 2007 8:47pm EST This makes me wonder about the true lifespan of Cortana. She was based on a brain flash-cloned from Dr. Halsey, which means she herself may be some kind of special A.I. Perhaps Halsey thought of Cortana as a daughter(which we know Cortana believes the vice versa of this) and made some modification somewhere that some how allowed Cortana an extended Lifespan. As for considerations that she will die on the rear half of the Amber, would it not make sense if an A.I. were able to minimize it's own activity and effectively hibernate? Either way, I would even venture speculation that perhaps throughout her development that Dr. Halsey forced some kind of semi-rampancy that she personally guided. Of course much of this is barely, or completely, unfounded speculation. - RadiationHazard, December 12th 2007 3:19 AM PST Cortana Quote and Father concept Hey, I was wondering if her quote about being nothing more than her mother's shadow could somehow relate to the AI from Marathon...idk ne thing about the Marathon game, but in the trivia section it was said that the AI's name is related to a sword that gave birth to Cortana (there is an A.I. named Durandal which is the English name of "Durindana" which in the above legend is one of the swords which "gives birth" to Cortana) and I figure it could be possible that Durandal might be the mother she speaks of..but then again she may be refering to Dr. Halsey who 'abandoned' them in the book First strike...and for some reason I think I remember something about AI preceeding Cortana and spoken of in terms of preceding or following her chronologically, all made by Dr. Halsey. Just wondering if the quote could be conected somehow to something Bungie has already given us about who Cortana means as her mother. Well, I don't think the Marathon Game has anything to do with the plot, but thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) The Cortana Letters? I find it odd that there is no reference to the Cortana letters in this article, as several of her lines in Halo 3 seem to come from the letters. I actually think that the Cortana Letter has nothing to do with Cortana, even though her quotes may come from the Letter, their's no way to put it up because Bungie has stated that the letter is considered as Canon! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Cortana VIdeo I started a video visualizing COrtana's abilities in the images & video section. Would love anyone to conitrbute clips & photos showing Cortana's special abilities. Thx! ChrisF 13:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC)